Clannad: After After Story
by NightTerror6
Summary: Nobody did this yet, as it seems. This story follows up After Story. I won't make this too dramatic, because I'm terrible at drama, and also because I don't need emotional stress in my life. Pretty much, this story is gonna be pretty happy. Leave a review with your opinions, or what I could fix. I obviously don't own this, otherwise I why would I be writing here?
1. Prologue

_Like I said in the summary, this story's gonna be happy because I'm tired of wet eyes. This story's gonna focus on raising Ushio and Nagisa and Tomoya's relationship.  
First Person from Tomoya, but it might switch around.  
BTW, I've written this like, 4-page theory about Clannad's supernatural stuff. It's not here or anything:_ _/5m39ok_

"Ushio. Wake up."

"Hmm?"

"Come on, Mommy just finished making dinner."

"Oh."

Ushio, Nagisa and my creation, was only five years old. I had just finished telling her a long story about how I met Nagisa. Of course, she fell asleep.

"Here, Ushio. Like this," I gestured with my chopsticks.

Ushio, using her chopsticks, tried to pick up some rice. It promptly dropped back into the bowl. Nagisa and I chuckled at this sight once again. We had been trying to teach her the art of chopsticks for ages, but to little avail.

"Alright, it's Ushio's bedtime," Nagisa said, accenting her words with a smile.

"Aww! I don't want to!" She said as she crossed her arms and put on a displeased face.

"You'll be tired in the morning if you don't get your rest!" I added.

"But once I had to go pee in the middle of the night, and your bedroom lights were on!"

Nagisa looked at me with a bright red face.

"Good thing we don't live in that apartment anymore..." I murmured. We had moved into a bigger house when I finally got promoted.

Nagisa marched Ushio off to her bedroom, where I was cleaning the table up.

 _When was the last time we saw our friends from high school?_

When I had finally finished cleaning up Ushio's mess, Nagisa came out, having just finished lulling Ushio into a sleep. "Hey, when was the last time we saw our friends from high school?" I asked.

"Hmm... three years, maybe," my wife replied.

"Wanna see them again? Ushio hasn't seen any of them since she was learning to walk!"

"Good point. I'll have to call them and see about having a reunion party."

"Sounds good!" I replied, throwing a smile.

With a boring night left, Nagisa and I looked through some old VCR tapes. "Hey, DVDs are getting popular now, we oughta switch over," I commented.

"But they're so expensive!" Nagisa replied, "And what would we do with these tapes?"

"Good point," I said, chuckling. Those VCR tapes would be useless if we switched. Plus, DVDs are more expensive, and I'm not a rich man, "This just goes to show how fast time moves," I continued.

"It feels like I met Ushio for the first time just the other day."

I smiled. But then, I recalled the terrible memory. Nagisa, a cold, limp, doll laying on a futon where she had just given birth to Ushio.

 _Why do I remember that!? Nagisa is sitting next to me as healthy as could be!_

Eventually, both I and Nagisa had retreated to our room. "Nagisa, I was just thinking today, do have a... strange memory about when you gave birth to Ushio?"

"You remember it too?... The one where I..."

I froze up. Finally, I found the courage to say it, "Died... yes."

Nagisa's eyes started to water. "Why do we both have a memory like that? Did it really happen?"

"I... don't know. But you and I are living happily together now, and we should cherish that," I replied. Nagisa hugged me closer.

"No crying! You said so yourself!"

"I love you," she replied.

"Me too. Now quit, you're gonna get me all wet."


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ushio, wanna go eat where Mommy works?" I asked my daughter. I had a day off from work that day, and I was happy to spend my time with Ushio.

"Yeah!"

Nagisa still enjoyed being a waitress at the restaurant she had started working at before Ushio was born. The restaurant still held a pinkish color, accented by the sunlight rolling through the windows. The waitresses all wore pink as well. There were six rows of tables, all booths. Theese booths were dotted by a few people here and there, with intent waitresses taking orders happily.

We were met by another young waitress, likely just out of high school like Nagisa and I had been once. She led us to our seats, where we sat intently waiting. Nagisa finally appeared out of the back, speedwalking to take the next order, completely in her own world. She passed by us, only to be interrupted by a "Mommy!" from Ushio. She stopped quickly and spun around. "Still looking wonderful in that uniform!" a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Who dares comment my wife like that!" I exclaimed, only to see my father-in-law with a camera.

"Dad, I'm 25 years old!" Nagisa said, a bit startled by his sudden appearance. It seemed that the old man had quit trying to disguise himself.

"Oh, and hi Tomoya-kun. Shio-chan."

"I'll have you thrown out, Akki," I said with a hint of anger from my lips. At that point, he retreated out the door, likely only because he wanted to be able to come back.

"Anyway, we'll have a..." I continued.

As we sat happily eating our lunch, the manager walked by, giving us a wave. Against my liking, he knew Nagisa and I were married. He must have been on lunch break, as he took a walk out the door and off somewhere in his car. I heard some sneers coming from another seat. It was a couple of slacker-gang member looking kind of people, taking a look around. One whispered something into another's ear and pointed at my wife. Of course, things like this had happened before, as Nagisa happened to be one of the prettiest faces in town. Of course, now the manager was gone: in their mind, granting them evasion from justice. For what felt like an hour, I kept my eyes on them. Suddenly, Nagisa walked by them and was stopped by a sudden ask for a refill. She went to go refill the drinks, while the men held in a snicker.

"Daddy, what are you looking at?" Ushio said, interrupting my gaze.

"Uh... wait here for a second," I replied.

I realized that the men had found a perfect time... only Nagisa and a couple other waitresses were in the public area.

Nagisa finally came out of the back with a tray and a couple drinks on it. They were alcoholic. I figured then that they were drunk, and were somehow hiding it really well. She put the tray down and took the drinks and gave them to the men. Suddenly one got out of his seat, taking inadvertent advantage of her self-blame nature. Her face drooped a little bit when she thought she had done something wrong. "Hey, look at this pretty lady here. Would you kindly consider going to get a drink, tonight?"

"No, I..." her voice was abruptly cut off by the man behind her standing up and cupping his hand on her mouth. She gasped, followed by one of the men whispering into her ear. Her face grew in shock even more. At this point, I was out of my seat, hopping an empty table to get to her. Simultaneously, Nagisa began to retaliate with the all the will power she could put forward. She nearly landed a foot into one of the men's groin, but was stopped quickly by a harsh punch to the torso. In this two on one situation, she was screwed. Following this, The men started dragging a faint Nagisa away from me when I silently came up behind one of them and gave him the heaviest fist I had ever given anyone. Suddenly I remembered that day when I fought the soccer team. Assholes, they were. Driven by rage, I followed up with another punch. The other man looked a bit frightened, but took a stance to retaliate. I thought back to when I fought the leader of the gang to stop the fighting. He lunged at me, leaving a shocked Nagisa there to fall to her knees. There, I remembered when Miyazawa disguised as Kazuto, and fell crying frustrated from trying to stop the fighting. In a drunken state, he missed me by only an inch. I remembered when I blocked the gang leader's punches that would have put me in the hospital. I followed up with another heavy punch. The other one had stood up by now, and started to run at me. I used his imbalance and momentum to send him crashing into the other man, both ending up on the ground. I bent down and said to them in a try hard calm voice, "I don't want to ever see you here again. If I even lay my eyes on you again, you'll end up in a wheelchair. Don't you ever dare touch another woman like that, nevertheless my WIFE," I said, gesturing to Nagisa. My anger flared up again for just a second. Their faces lit up in surprise, but also satisfaction. _What level of lowlife are these men?_ I sent a punch flying straight into one of their faces. The men were done fighting at this point, and ran out as fast as their drunk bodies could carry them. One of the dumbasses ended up crashing into a wall, but I didn't feel a bit sorry for him. I gave Nagisa a hand, and she took a seat at a nearby booth. "Don't worry about it, this happens a lot," she said, shook and still shaking.

"What the hell did they even say to you?"

"...Don't worry about it."

I knew there was something about this that was different this time.

"Come on, sit down with us," I said giving her a hand.

"Daddy, what happened?" Ushio asked, a bit frightened. I had forgotten she was sitting there, leaving her to watch me pound two lowlifes.

"Don't worry about it... it's alright now," I said, trying to be calm.

Before another word was said, the manager walked in. I got up and rushed over to him. "You oughta get some security here!" I exclaimed angrily.

His face turned worrisome, "What's wrong, Okazaki-san?"

"My wife..." I struggled to say it, "...was almost abducted and raped!" I nearly shouted, turning the heads of those who hadn't already seen the commotion. I heard a gasp from Ushio as Nagisa fainted from the commotion.

The manager looked shocked, as he must have gotten the idea that this was worse than other times by my tone of voice and the fact that Nagisa had passed out.

"I saw a couple drunk guys out there... I'll call the police."

Nagisa finally awoke, me still in a mix of emotion. Her slumber had allowed her to regain some sanity. "Come on, I don't want to get involved," I said, taking my wife and Ushio by their hands.

When we got home, Nagisa went right to her bed. Even after working at that place for a number of years, she had never been this terrified. I left Ushio to her room while I went to comfort Nagisa. She was still in a state of shock, this state created by of a combination of her frailness and the recent events. I began to soothe and reassure her. I began to think about what those men were thinking. What their intent was.

"Tomoya-kun, hold onto me," Nagisa commanded quietly.

I got on the bed and held her in my arms.

 _Yeah, I totally lied. There's gonna be some drama here and there._


	3. Chapter 2

As a week passed, and Nagisa was still unsettled by the words the men said that day. She hid it best she could, and even had gone to work the next day.

"Good morning, Tomoya-kun," my wife whispered in my ear.

"Morning, Nagisa," I replied.

This was how almost every morning of my life went. Nagisa woke me up every day with her lovely scent and sweet voice, and usually, Ushio was standing right by our bed, she tapping on Nagisa to wake her up. Luckily, I also usually wasn't awake to hear Nagisa's calm voice (which a tinge of annoyance behind it) command Ushio to go back to bed. Ushio was always an early bird, but today was Sunday, so no kindergarten. But today, it turned out that all my friends from back in high school were free (for once), so in fact, Ushio would be seeing Kyou.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rung. "Already!" I exclaimed. I rushed to get my torso covered, and answered the door. I should've expected it, it was Sunohara Youhei, the now black-haired fool I spent a lot of time with in Highschool. "You idiot! I said 10 o'clock, not 5!"

"Well, if we take 10 and divide it by how many lovebirds there are in this house, then we get 5," Sunohara retorted.

"You haven't changed one bit. When'd you get so good at division?"

"I was discovering the next digit of pi when I was still in my crib."

"I further emphasize my previous comment."

I would've left him outside, but then Nagisa would be upset.

"I'll tell you a little secret, Sunohara. I'm only letting you in because Nagisa would get mad if I didn't."

"Good morning, daddy. Hi, Sunohara-san," my daughter piped up.

"Morning, Ushio!" I replied back with a smile.

"Shio-chan, get back in here!" Nagisa exclaimed from the other room with a chuckle. At the same time, the other Sunohara-san walked through the door, a short woman with black hair. "You, too, Mei-chan?"

"What's with that honorific! I'm nearly out of high school!" she replied.

"Oh, yeah," I said, scratching my head, "You were still in middle school last time I saw you."

Sunohara was amazed at the look of our house. To him, it must have looked great, considering his low income. The downstairs was simple, with a room with a table to eat at, traditional Japanese doors, a small but useful kitchen, and a hall leading off to bedrooms. Nagisa had wanted a green color just like her parent's home.

Eventually, it was 10:00, and our guests started arriving. First to come was Kotomi, the now famous scientist who had found time off from her busy day in America. "Hi, Kotomi," I said. She ignored me and continued to walk through the door. Her hair hadn't changed a bit, and neither had anything but a small growth in height. "Ko-to-mi-chan?" I followed up with. "Oh, hi, Tomoya!" she exclaimed happily. Even a smart woman like her still had her childish tendencies. She gave me hug. "Where's Ushio-chan? I haven't seen her in years!"

"Right here!" Ushio said, coming out of her room, "Who's that, Daddy?"

"That's Ichinose-san. We were in high school together."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, you've already met me. Three years ago," Kotomi replied.

"Huh?"

"You were only two then, you wouldn't've remembered," I added.

"Tomoya!" A voice exclaimed, as a book flew through the door.

"Ah!" I yelled. Kyou and Ryou walked through the door.

"Just waking up old memories. Calm down, Tomoya!" Kyou burst out laughing.

"Fujibayashi-sensei!" Ushio exclaimed, welcoming her kindergarten teacher.

"Kyou, how'd you become a kindergarten teacher with that attitude?" Ryou asked, finally entering.

"Hi, Ryou! How's your nursing study going?" Nagisa asked curiously, just then leaving Ushio's room.

"Oh, hi Nagisa. It's been good, but it's been difficult work!" she replied happily.

Eventually, Tomoyo, the Old Man, and Sanae-san showed up, too.

"[English] How was your time in America, Ms. Ichinose?" Tomoyo asked with confidence and a heavy accent.

"[English] Just fine, thank you," Kotomi replied with nearly accentless English.

"Jee, Kotomi, your English sure is on spot," I exclaimed.

"Well, I've been in America for a few years, and now I can pronounce my L's perfectly!"

"I never had fun with those in English class."

The old man cut in with a quiet unnecessary comment, "Hey, English isn't as bad as my wife's bread," a little smirk appearing on his face.

"Dumbass, your wife is right behind you," I said.

"So, my bread is... so my bread is..." she said, her eyes watering, "WORSE THAN LEARNING THE HARDEST LANGUAGE FOR JAPANESE PEOPLE TO LEARN!?"

She ran out of the house, Akio chasing after them.

"Dad'll never learn, will he?" Nagisa said. Ushio laughed.

We all packed around the small table in the common room. We shared our last three years in detail. We threw in Sanae-san's bread as a bonus to make sure she didn't get upset again. Kotomi had nearly finished recreating and pioneering her parent's thesis; Ryou was coming along a doctor fairly; Kyou told us some comedic kindergarten stories; Akio only told of the weird stuff he did, while Sanae smiled nervously. I almost blew my top off. Tomoyo had gone on to a college to study to become part of the Diet, as she was confident in her ability to sway people after she saved the Sakura trees. Sunohara had been trying to get a promotion, but barely ever got a raise due to his stupidity. Mei-chan... or Sunohara-onnanoko maybe, was nearly out of high school and still trying to keep her brother out of trouble. At one point, she even had to move in with him to keep him from being too told our joyful stories of raising Ushio.

 _It's funny how time can fly so fast._

Now's time for the fun.

I went into the other room and stood there for 30 seconds, then I came back.

"Hey, Sunohara," I whispered.

"Yeah, Okazaki?"

"A person with a womanly voice just called me to tell me she was outside and waiting for you. She wants to confess her love."

"WOOOOOOH!" Sunohara exclaimed, catching everyone off guard. He sprinted out my door.

"That idiot started stupid and won't get any smarter, will he?" I asked Sunohara-onnanoko.

"When I realized that, I realized that I needed to move in with him to manage his life for him," she said, followed by my laughter, "but there are risks. Once he got drunk and thought I was his girlfriend," she said, then pausing, "I won't dare finish that story."

The night ended splendidly. We wished our friends farewell.

"It makes me so happy to see our friends again," Nagisa said joyfully, simultaneously leaning back into her side of the bed.

"Really gets your mind off things, doesn't it?" I asked.

Her face went pale again.

 _Damn it, wrong thing to say, idiot._

"Nagisa, tell me what happened."

I believe she must have realized that this was the best, and she slowly but surely started to describe what they said. I took it all in slowly with her.

Now not only did I want to cripple these men, I didn't want them dead... I wanted them to suffer for the rest of their existences.


End file.
